It's Not Right But It's Okay
by CouldIBeAnyMoreOfAGleek
Summary: Broadway star Kurt hires an escort to seduce his husband, whom he suspects of adultery, though unbeknownst to Kurt, his spy has some ulterior motives that may put the whole family in danger. Future!fic, set in 2022. Slash
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: I watched a very weird erotic thriller a few days ago and decided to write this in lieu of that film. Enjoy!

* * *

Broadway star Kurt Hummel-Anderson sat in his high-end New York home; his husband, Thomas Edison State College choir director Blaine Anderson, was due from New Jersey at 5:00. It was Blaine's 35th birthday and Kurt had assembled all of their friends into the house for a surprise party. Their 14-year-old son, Rory, sat on the stairs, looking dejected.

"Hey, Rory, what's wrong, buddy?" Kurt asked, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Tyler broke up with me," he mumbled. "He says I'm too boring."

"Tyler doesn't know what he's missing. You are an amazing young man, Rory, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your father. You will find someone who will love you no matter what," Kurt assured. "Remember the story about the crush I had on your Uncle Finn?"

Rory nodded. "If it weren't for you, you and Aunt Rachel wouldn't have become really close, and hadn't it been for Aunt Rachel, you never would have met Papa Blaine."

"Exactly," Kurt said, kissing his son on the top of the head. The phone rang and Kurt hurried to answer it. "Blaine?" he asked hopefully.

"Hey, honey, I'm not going to make it tonight. I missed my flight by a few minutes. The next one isn't for two hours. I'm so sorry," Blaine replied.

"It's okay. You just get home safely, okay?" Kurt swallowed, trying to hide the sorrow in his voice.

"Love you," Blaine said.

"Love you too." Kurt hung up sadly and turned to come face-to-face with Rory.

"Is Papa Blaine coming home?" he asked.

"He's on his way. Come on, no use wasting a good party," Kurt said, leading his son downstairs.

"So where is the Hobbit of the hour?" Santana asked, holding a martini.

"He missed his flight," Kurt explained.

"Pfft," Santana scoffed, "he's probably doing the dirty with another dude."

"Shut up, Satan!" Quinn exclaimed as Kurt turned red.

"I-I'm going to go upstairs," Kurt whispered.

"Nice going," Artie said; he was leaning on the wall, his robotic legs crossed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New Jersey, Blaine was standing outside a bar, a beer in his hand. He knew it wasn't cool to lie to his husband, but he was waiting for someone. A tall, scrawny blond walked over to him.

"Are you Blaine?" the guy asked and Blaine nodded. "Come on; let's go back to my place."

* * *

Kurt lay on the bed he shared with Blaine, his face buried in his pillow when someone knocked on the door.

"Kurt?" a voice asked. He looked up briefly to see Sam and Artie at the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired is all," he lied lamely.

"You're upset because you set up this party for Blaine and he's late, aren't you?" Artie asked, sitting down on the bed next to Kurt.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but I think Santana's right. We haven't been intimate in over two months," Kurt said sadly. Sam and Artie looked at each other, surprised; Kurt and Blaine were two of the most intimate people they knew.

"Do you really think Blaine would cheat on you? He's like the nicest guy ever," Sam quipped.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. He doesn't even tell me about his day anymore. It's just he goes to work, comes home, has dinner with me and Rory, and then goes to bed. That's it," Kurt elaborated. "He used to kiss me good night, now it's just a simple "Night", and done."

"There is a thing called couples counseling, you know." Artie raised an eyebrow.

"True, but all those people are money-grubbing vultures. Trust me when I say this, I went to a shrink when I had all those suicidal tendencies back in '18. Don't look so shocked; if you knew all the bullshit I went through, you'd be depressed as well. Anyway, all the psych did was ask me a bunch of stupid questions, like if Blaine was abusing me or some crap. I told her where she could stick that pen of hers and left." Kurt huffed at the memory, remembering that he couldn't set foot in the Greenwich Community Center anymore.

"Well, uh, there's other places…," Sam started to say but Kurt cut him off.

"I'm not going to couples counseling," he snapped. "Besides, if Blaine ever gets home, it'd be a Christmas miracle."

"Christmas isn't for four months," Artie said.

"And your point is…?" Artie looked at Sam and they shook their heads. There was no chance of changing Kurt's mind.

"We'll leave you to your grieving then," Sam said, walking out of the room followed by Artie.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 3:00 the next morning and Blaine had just slipped into the house as quietly as he could. He tiptoed upstairs and readied himself for bed when the bathroom light switched on.

"How was your flight?" Kurt asked; he was standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"It was fine, honey," Blaine answered, feeling guilty at the sad look on his husband's face. "It's okay, I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms around Blaine. Blaine rocked back and forth, and kissed Kurt. "Sam and Mercedes want to have brunch tomorrow, you in?"

"Anything for my baby," Blaine said. The two got into bed and Blaine rolled over onto his side. "Night, Kurtie," he whispered.

Kurt bit his lip, trying to hold back a sob. "Night, Blainers," he replied.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt was the first to wake. He shuffled down to the kitchen and made coffee when Rory walked in, rubbing his eyes.

"Has Papa Blaine come home yet?" he asked.

"Yes, Ror, he's still asleep," Kurt said, placing a bowl of cereal in front of the boy. "Now eat. You don't need another tardy on your record. HMHS may be lenient about LGBT stuff, but tardiness is not something to get you on good terms with them."

"Okay," Rory mumbled

"And if you see Tyler, remember to tell him where to stick it." Kurt smiled, making his son grin.

"Hey, family," Blaine said, coming down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Papa Blaine, you're home!" Rory ambushed his father for a hug.

"Huh, kids at this age were never _this_ affectionate for as long as I can remember," Kurt remarked, shaking his head.

"Nice to know we got the most affectionate of them all," Blaine said, hugging Rory in return. Once Rory let go, he ran to grab his backpack; Kurt and Blaine stood in the kitchen, looking after their son lovingly.

"He's one of a kind. I am so glad we adopted," Kurt said.

"Yeah, like you or I are ever going to get anyone pregnant. Much less kiss a girl." Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt hit his shoulder.

"You don't remember kissing Rachel in junior year or Brittany at the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza 2.0 in college? And I know you weren't there, but I kissed Britt in my sophomore year," he said.

"Oh, now I remember. Santana pursued me across campus after Brittany and I kissed too long," Blaine reminisced. "That's currently the only time freshman year of track helped me in real life."

"Okay, enough memories. Sam and Mercedes want to meet at Sardi's for brunch, so let's go." Kurt took his husband under the arm and marched him upstairs.

* * *

"You see that girl over there?" Sam asked Blaine; Mercedes and Kurt had taken to the bathroom.

"Sam, how many times do I have to say this? I'm gay and married to Kurt; therefore I am not interested in girls," Blaine sighed.

"Come on, and just look at her," Sam pressed.

Meanwhile, in the men's room, Kurt was in a stall when he heard sniffling from the next booth over.

"Hello?" he called.

"Who's there?" a worried voice called back.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," Kurt said. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," the voice replied. Kurt exited the stall and went to wash his hands when he heard the other stall open. He turned to see a tall blond man wiping his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked again. The man nodded. He looked like he was in his late 20s, early 30s. "Here," Kurt said, taking a paper towel and handing it to the man.

"Thanks," he replied.

"I'm Kurt." Kurt extended a hand.

"Sebastian," the man accepted the gesture.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you do, Sebastian?" Kurt asked; the two men were leaning against the bathroom wall.

"I'm a…well, you see, Kurt, I'm an escort," Sebastian replied sheepishly.

"Oh, so you…?" Kurt started to say before Sebastian cut him off.

"Yep, that," he shrugged.

Kurt thought it over before he said it, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Sebastian looked interested.

"Can you follow my husband? I think he's cheating on me," Kurt said quietly; he felt tears come to his eyes. Sebastian put an arm around the shorter man. "I never thought I'd ask this, but Blaine's one of those people who need seducing."

"It'll be okay, Kurt. I'll do it. What does he look like?"

"Short, like five-foot-seven, curly black hair, a great smile with perfect white teeth, and good muscle build," Kurt said. Sebastian was taking this down on a pad. "His name is Blaine."

"Got it," Sebastian said, tucking the pen behind his ear. "Here's my cell number. Text and I'll call with updates."

"Thanks, Sebastian." Kurt smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Hey, Blainers," Kurt said cheerfully as he returned to the table.

"You've been in the bathroom too long, what's up?" Mercedes asked, giving him her famous '_what's going on?_' look.

"Do you really want me into detail about my doings in the washroom?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. Mercedes shrugged and put an arm around Sam. Kurt watched Blaine out of the corner of his eye and saw Sebastian a few tables away watching them from over a menu.

"Kurt, tell me. What do you think of that girl over there?" Sam asked. Kurt turned to see a tall blonde woman wearing too much makeup.

"Too much makeup, bad posture, and a lopsided smile; I'd say she'd be perfect for you if you weren't already married, Trouty Mouth," Kurt teased, using Sam's high school nickname. Sam turned red and looked down.

"You've been looking at other girls?" Mercedes looked up at Sam, who blushed.

"He asked me the same question. My response was that I'm gay and married to Kurt," Blaine quipped.

"Man, you guys aren't any fun," Sam grumbled.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and searched for a waiter. Kurt snapped his fingers and Blaine covered his face; he was sure he made pointed remarks about Kurt doing that, but he did it nonetheless.

"Are you four ready to order?" a short, black-haired waiter asked. "Holy crap, Blaine, is that you?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Blaine looked up, confused.

"You don't remember me. Wow, out of all people to not recognize me, it had to be you." The waiter glanced around before pulling out his phone. "Does this look familiar to you?" He showed the group a picture of a black-haired boy and a blond boy.

"Oh my God, Nick?" The waiter arched an eyebrow and grinned. "Please tell me, have you married Jeff?"

"Check this out." He pulled up another picture of two men in black tuxes. "We tried to invite you, but you two were too busy with your New York lives to come to our wedding," Nick fake-pouted.

"Well, excuse me for going to college," Kurt retorted. "I didn't hear anything about you or Jeff going to college."

"Jeffy wanted to work and I couldn't afford it," Nick explained sheepishly. "And Kurt, I must say, you've gotten remarkably more uptight since we last saw each other."

"Oh, shut up," Kurt snapped, waving a hand.

"Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Nick Duval-Sterling, ex-Warbler and friend of Kurt and Blaine," he said, extending a hand to Sam and Mercedes.

"Sam Evans," Sam introduced himself, "and my wife, Mercedes."

"The blond in the picture is my husband, Jeff," Nick said, pointing Jeff out. "He's working at Hooters, best job he could get. Every night, he regales me with tales of him getting hit on by waitresses. I get jealous, he promises me that I'm the only one for him, and the rest is history."

"Well, isn't that special?" Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair before glancing at the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tall man looking at him. The man winked and Blaine blushed.

"Ow!" The yell snapped Blaine out his thoughts. He turned around to find Nick holding his arm and a shocked-looking Sam and Mercedes. "Damn, Kurt, you got an arm."

Kurt folded his arms and sat back. "You should know better than to bring up those articles from 2018."

"It wasn't me who dated a fucking serial killer when you and Blaine went through that rough patch," Nick said, rubbing his arm.

"Say one more thing about me and Connor and I will end you," Kurt said, glaring at Nick.

"I should go wait tables," he muttered and walked away.

"Kurt, why are you doing this?" Blaine asked.

"Doing what? Making sure my past doesn't come back to haunt me? Thanks so much for being supportive," he huffed before getting up and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Kurt got a call from Sebastian. Kurt was in a hammock in the backyard, absently petting his and Blaine's dog, Atom, when his phone vibrated.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Kurt, hey, it's Sebastian."

"Sebastian, what happened?" Kurt sat up immediately.

"Meet me at Argento's in 20 and we'll talk there, okay?" Sebastian said hastily.

"Yeah," Kurt said before hanging up and running into the house. He brushed his hair and ran out to his car. Blaine was out with Finn and Puck, doing Gaga-knows-what. He drove down to the restaurant and saw Sebastian on the sidewalk.

"Get in," he ordered. Sebastian complied and got into the car. Kurt drove them to a secluded area, turned off the car, and turned to Sebastian. "What do you have?"

"He flirted back and he kissed me," Sebastian replied. Kurt took a deep breath before turning back to the steering wheel and hitting his head against it until Sebastian stopped him. "Kurt, stop it," he said. "I only did my job and kissed him back."

"Was it passionate?" Kurt asked, feeling tears come to his eyes.

"I think it was. He told me afterwards that he wanted intimacy, and, not getting any from his husband, hoped to see me again," Sebastian continued.

"I can't believe that bastard," Kurt grumbled.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," he whispered.

"There's only one person to blame here, and that's me," Kurt said, sniffling. "If I'd been a better husband and shown more compassion for him, we wouldn't be so distant."

"Don't blame yourself. People grow apart. How long have you and Blaine been together?"

"I met him when I was 17. He was the dapper, charming soloist of a rival glee club," Kurt explained. "I was being harassed at school and I went to the school two hours away in an attempt to spy, but I saw him, swooning and singing Katy Perry's "_Teenage Dream_". I was smitten; we hung out more and more, and eventually he told me he liked me back, he just didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"That's so romantic, a little sappy but romantic," Sebastian said with a smile. Kurt rolled his eyes, but was smiling. "See, you're still in good spirits," Sebastian pointed out.

"Ten years this November," Kurt said. "That's how long Blaine and I have been married. We adopted a year later; his name is Rory, he's 14. Here's a picture of all three of us." Kurt pulled out his iPhone and showed Sebastian a picture.

"He's adorable, Kurt," Sebastian said. He flipped to another picture, this one of Kurt and a redhead, and stopped. "Who's this?" he asked. Kurt looked and sighed.

"That's Connor," he explained. "I went through this whole suicidal, I-don't-deserve-to-live bullshit thing back in 2018. Blaine and I had an argument and I went to a bar where I met this guy named Connor. He was so sweet, and then I found out he was a serial killer who murdered all of the guys he gets with. If it wasn't for Blaine, I wouldn't be here today."

"As far as I know, you and Blaine were meant to be together," Sebastian said, putting a hand on Kurt's arm.

"Thanks, Seb," he whispered before embracing the taller boy. "I should get going. Blaine will probably be home by now."

"Just call me if you need anything," Sebastian said with a grin.

"I will. Thank you," Kurt said before walking out to his car.

"I am going to get that ass," Sebastian muttered to himself, watching Kurt leave Argento's.

* * *

Kurt walked into the house and put his keys down when he heard sniffling coming from upstairs. He walked upstairs hesitantly and discovered the sounds were coming from Rory's room.

"Ror, are you okay?" he asked, knocking lightly on the door. Rory buried his face in his hands, not turning to face his father. "Buddy, what happened?" He put a hand on his son's shoulder and Rory looked up. Kurt put a hand to his mouth, seeing Rory's black eye.

"He-he…," Rory sobbed.

"Did Tyler do this to you?" Kurt already knew the answer but needed to hear it. Rory nodded.

"He called me a flamer in front of everyone, and then he punched me," he clarified, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"You're okay, Ror. It's going to be okay," Kurt promised, stroking Rory's hair back. "He is not going to get away with this. I love you, buddy."

"I love you too, Papa Kurt," Rory said, his tears subsiding.

"Hey, I'm home," Blaine called from downstairs. Kurt put a finger to his lips and walked downstairs to greet his husband.

"Hi, baby. Can you come upstairs for a minute? Rory needs his dads right now," Kurt explained softly.

"Okay," Blaine agreed and followed Kurt upstairs. Blaine sat down next to Rory, who was lying on his bed, a hand over his black eye. He looked up at Blaine and smiled weakly before uncovering his eye. "Oh, Rory, what happened?" he asked worriedly, sitting down next to the boy.

"Tyler called me a flamer and hit me," Rory mumbled. "He also told everyone that I'm a stalker."

"You'd think at a school for LGBT kids there'd be less BS," Kurt remarked.

"Ror, you get settled and we'll come back later to talk, okay?" Blaine looked at the shaking teen; he nodded and hugged Blaine.

"Love you, Papa Blaine," he said.

"Love you, Rory," Blaine replied.

"He's our amazing son. Let's go take care of this," Kurt said once he and Blaine had closed Rory's door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_: Here you go: the long-overdue fifth chapter. I crashed after Chapter 4 and didn't know what to write, but I finally finished it and ta-da!

* * *

"Mrs. Estes, we're not saying this is your fault," Blaine said as he, Kurt, and Tyler's mother sat in the living room. "But Rory, he's a sensitive kid, we're not using that as an excuse, but being called a flamer and getting punched by the boy he liked, it's just not in the cards."

"Tyler's sorry for what he did to Rory," she said, her lips pursed. "Aren't you?" She turned to her son, who was sitting on the stairs, a few steps below Rory.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Rory, Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson. It was wrong of me to hit Rory," Tyler said softly. The boy stood up and kissed Rory on the cheek. "Can we still be friends?" Rory seemed to mull it over for a moment before nodding.

"You boys go hang out for a while, okay?" Kurt said. The two nodded and ran upstairs. "Well, that's settled. I'm sorry if we came off as a little overprotective, Lydia." Mrs. Estes waved a hand and smiled.

"I always liked Rory and thought he was a positive influence on Tyler, so let them be," she shrugged. "I need to talk to Kurt about something I heard earlier today." Lydia looked around before leaning in. "If that's okay with you, Blaine," she added quickly.

"I'll go make some more coffee," Blaine decided, getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"Kurt, I saw Blaine looking rather comfortable with another man," she alleged; knowing Kurt, she expected a tirade, but was surprised when all he did was smile.

"Don't tell anyone, Lydia, but I'm having an escort follow my husband around because I suspect he's fooling around," he whispered. The woman nodded and sat back, hands folded in interest.

"Sounds like something I should be doing to Richard," she said. "He's always running late. I mean, he gets off work at six and doesn't get home until midnight."

"Let me guess: he's been walking in and he forgot his work jacket?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and Lydia nodded.

"How did you know? It's like you're psychic," she said.

"Gay intuition," Kurt smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blaine was in the kitchen making coffee when his phone vibrated. He looked around before opening it, only to find an incoming text from a number he didn't recognize.

"It's Jack. I have a friend who does what I do in New York. His name's Sebastian, here's his number. 212-664-7665 – it was nice meeting you. XX J." Blaine saved the number and sent a message with the brief "Hi, I'm Blaine. Jack gave me your number" and a picture.

* * *

At the same time, Sebastian was lounging on the bed in his motel room and felt his phone vibrate. Looking at the message, he realized that this guy was Kurt's husband.

"Jack, why are you giving people my number?" he muttered to himself. After finishing texting Blaine his location, he called Jack.

"Dude, what the fuck you doing giving people this number?" he demanded.

"There's a guy up there who wants what you do," Jack explained.

"You give my number to anyone else, I will come down there. Don't make me do that," Sebastian said before hanging up.

* * *

"Night, Lydia, Tyler," Kurt and Blaine said together as she and Tyler left. Tyler walked over to Rory and kissed him softly on the lips, making the brunet blush.

"Well, that's solid," Blaine sighed, closing the door. "How're you doing, Ror?"

"Tyler says he still loves me." Rory smiled and hugged his fathers.

"It's time for bed, buddy." Kurt ruffled his son's hair.

"Okay, night, Papa Kurt, Papa Blaine." Rory kissed them both on the cheek and ran upstairs.

"Again, most affectionate kid ever," Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

"And he's ours," Kurt mused, slinging an arm around his husband. "I'm going up to bed, you coming?" Blaine nodded.

"In a bit, hon," he promised. Blaine sat down on the couch and sighed. Kurt smiled and walked upstairs. Once Kurt was gone, Blaine pulled out his phone and found a message from the 212 number Jack had given him.

"I'm at the Lincoln Motel, room 114. I'll be here all week." Blaine saved the message and went upstairs.


End file.
